Soul Possession
by Jedi Knight Revan
Summary: Set after Academy. Tavion is back and this time her target is Jaden Kor's Padawan. Transferring her Force Ghost into Arnaia Tavus's body Tavion begins to take out revenge on Kyle Katarn and Jaden but she also has an alternate agenda... REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey folks, Soul Possession has been doing a lot of sitting around with no work being done for a long time now. Finally I sat down to do some focused work on it and realised that in the time between starting it and now I have improved as a writer and didn't like a lot of it's earlier structure. Because of this all existing chapters have been completely rewritten. I checked my reviews and took all suggestions and criticisms on board and used those to help recreate this story in a much better format and with a better story flow. The story has changed direction somewhat and the final chapter of the original version has been replaced rather then rewritten because of this. Chapters 1 through to 3 have just been revamped though.

I hope you all enjoy the new and improved Soul Possession.

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, all I own is a plastic lightsaber.

* * *

"Get down!" Rosh called as he pulled the young child padawan behind the safety of the wall just as something hit where they had been standing.

"Rosh there's too many of them!" The child looked like he might cry.

"Surrender!" someone called from the other side of the room.

"Never!" Rosh and the small group of kids called back.

"Rosh, Arnaia please do not tell me this is your fault." A new voice broke in as a stuffed toy landed inches from Rosh's face.

Jaden Kor watched as a few sheepish heads appeared from behind the walls of pillows and over turned beds.

"Should have known." The other knight next to her shook her head.

Jaden could see her suppressing laughter.

Rosh Penin and Arnaia Tavus had been the two older padawans assigned to looking after the younglings for the evening. In typical Rosh and Arnaia style the whole thing had escalated into a full scale disaster zone.

"Hope you're both planning to help clean up." She said.

"No problem." Rosh said as he stood up.

Arnaia took the chance to toss a pillow in his general direction.

The younglings started to gather up the fallen toys as they talked about 'the war'.

Jaden helped turn the beds the right way around while Arnaia and Rosh continued to throw various objects at each other in the guise of cleaning up.

She hadn't felt completely ready to take on a padawan when Arnaia had first arrived but now she was glad that she had. With Kyle only training Rosh there was a definite shortage of available Jedi to help train the padawans and Jaden hadn't wanted to refuse Luke Skywalker's request. Plus the girl had struck up an almost instant, albeit at times chaotic, friendship with Rosh. After Rosh's difficult time where he had fallen to the Dark Side he had found it difficult to integrate back into the academy. That combined with an already competitive nature had led to him being more often then not on the outside, not the position Kyle had wanted his still shaky padawan in.

Arnaia Tavus had been born on Naboo and had drawn the attention of a visiting Jedi. She had been in an accelerated learning program heading towards a political career. Her natural affinity with the Force had made her a prime candidate for the academy whose offer she had quickly accepted. The young girl seemed to honestly love trying new things, and when paired with Rosh's competitive nature this had led to many new games being invented by the two as they constantly threw themselves into the friendly competition. This was also something that often led to scenes like the one before Jaden now. Where most people would have stopped at pillow fight Arnaia and Rosh had quickly escalated to a pillow and soft toy warfare.

"Bedroom cleaned, requesting permission to return to our bunks ma'am." Rosh threw her a sloppy salute.

Jaden waved the two away and watched them take turns to shove each other as they disappeared down the hall laughing and arguing over something that sounded suspiciously like 'stuffed bantha bomb' and aforementioned bombs explosive radius.

Jaden grinned as she found the 'bantha bomb' on the ground and returned it to the toy chest.

As she turned to follow them she felt something out of place and paused to cast her eyes, and her senses, around. Nothing.

"Jaden?" the other Jedi asked.

Jaden shrugged before switching off the light and letting the door slide shut behind them. But even after she had reached her own room she couldn't shrug off a slight sense of discomfort.

* * *

Silence reigned over the academy now that the Jedi had all finally returned to their rooms. No one was around to notice the disturbance made as the ghostly presence passed through the halls.

The Dark Side was a powerful tool for those who dared to wield it. And Tavion had. Fuelled by her hatred for Kyle Katarn and his student Jaden Kor she had managed to live on as a ghost in the Force. Almost powerless, but not quite. She had enough power to change things in her favor.

She passed the room where Rosh Penin slept. But he was not her target tonight. Further down the wide hall she found the room that held the girl she had been tracking. She had the bed at the end of the room. Tavion slipped past the other two beds.

One of the girls muttered something in her sleep.

The other twitched uncomfortably.

This close Tavion couldn't afford to dampen her presence as much as she would have liked. She had to move quickly.

* * *

Rosh woke up in a panic.

He tried to slow his breathing and get his focus back.

"Just a nightmare…" he muttered quietly to himself as he rolled over trying to settle back down.

But he couldn't shake the dread or the cold feeling that seemed to choke the room.

Someone down the hall screamed.

Rosh jumped to his feet and ran down the hall.

Arnaia had stopped screaming by the time Rosh got there.

"Someone was in here!" she said looking scared.

The other two girls seemed nervous as well.

Just like the hallway, just like his room, this one felt cold.

"What's going on?" a Jedi asked from the door.

"Arnaia thought she saw someone in here." One of the girls answered.

Other padawans had come out of their rooms to see what was going on and where gathering in the hall.

"Rosh take Arnaia to Jaden. We'll have a look around." The Jedi suggested.

Rosh nodded and offered his hand to Arnaia.

When she took it he wasn't sure who was shaking the most.

* * *

"What do you think?" Jaden turned to Kyle.

After hearing Rosh and Arnaia out and having nothing turn up, except for a lingering sense of discomfort that simply could have come from the fear of the padawns, they had let them return to their rooms to get what sleep they could.

"You mentioned earlier you thought you sensed something." He pointed out.

"I looked around before I got back to my room. I didn't notice anything." Jaden said. "I should have checked it out more thoroughly."

"There's been a sense of that around here all week. I had it down to the ruin Luke just found, you know what this place is like." Kyle pointed out.

Jaden knew that Luke's academy was housed in the ancient ruins that at one point had hidden the Rebellion. Long before that though the Massassi temples had been the home of many Sith and the dark force often clung to areas, especially recently opened or unearthed places.

"Maybe we should look into this ourselves." Jaden said with a sigh. "I'm not sure I just want to pin this on residual dark side energy and some nightmares."

"We'll start in the morning." Kyle agreed.

* * *

Tavion reveled in her victory.

The transference had been draining and as of yet she didn't have enough power to take control. But that had its advantages. For now she wasn't at risk of being exposed.


	2. Chapter Two

"You coming?" Sira, one of her roommates, asked Arnaia from the washroom door.

"In a minute." Arnaia told her as she continued pulling her dark brown hair into an intricate braid.

Sira nodded and left.

Arnaia focused on the braid trying to ignore then unease she still felt. It hadn't faded at all since the nightmare. Just the memory…no, she wasn't going to think like that. She was going to finish her hair, eat and focus on her training. She tied off the braid and met her the gaze of her own brown eyes in the mirror.

"It was just a nightmare." She said to herself firmly before heading out the door.

* * *

Arnaia shook her head to clear her mind. All day she felt like her mind was bogged down and it had affected her work. She hadn't shaken the uneasy feeling and was beginning to feel distinctly ill. Her friends had been surprised when she had missed the perfect opportunity to tease Rosh on something he had done. She hadn't even seen it. Jaden had been concerned when she couldn't settle during a meditation and then during a balance activity she had dropped into the water several times. Now she was desperately trying to pull in her focus for another group lightsaber lesson. She was hardly the star pupil when it came to the arts of lightsaber combat and if this class went the same way as the rest of her day she was likely to end up being beaten in every match up. If she could even remember what move they would be taught.

"You in there?" Rosh interrupted her pondering.

"What?" she asked. She realized the instructor, Daven, had already started talking. He had also noticed their lack of attention.

"Arnaia, Rosh, why don't you come up and give us a demonstration of what I was talking about." He suggested.

"Sure." Rosh got to his feet.

As Arnaia got up he mouthed 'feint attacks' to her.

The yellow blade hummed to life as she activated the saber and adjusted the blade strength down to harmless.

Rosh raised his own blue blade before attacking.

Arnaia moved to block but was surprised by Rosh immediately spinning away and tapping her side with his blade. She stood back and rubbed her arm.

Instead of grinning with his success Rosh was giving her a concerned look.

"Good job Rosh. You can both sit down again." Their instructor told them.

"Arnaia you know me well enough by now that you could have blocked that." Rosh whispered.

He was right. He had given her an easy move to block and she hadn't been paying attention at all.

"I'm tired, I can't seem to focus." She finally answered.

"Pair off." The instructor announced. "Work on feint moves, remember you and your partner will be expecting them so it will be much harder to pull off a successful move."

Arnaia got to her feet and found some space with Rosh.

He grinned as he activated his saber once again and moved forward.

Arnaia was watching him more carefully this time and caught his attack and pushed him back.

Rosh was a good fighter, he was strong and he was quick, and it wasn't long before he had three wins up on her. The sickening feeling she had had all day was getting stronger and she was fighting to control a surge of annoyance.

"Come on, you're not even trying!" Rosh teased before raising his saber.

Arnaia focused, readied herself, and her mind went blank.

She nearly gasped with pain as the feeling swept through her whole body.

Instead, not really knowing why, she stepped forward to block Rosh's blade.

She ducked under his arm, feinted to the right before dropping to the ground and kicking his feet out from under him.

Easily she pushed herself to her feet and tapped him on the shoulder with her own saber.

"Ouch, turn it down a bit won't you?" Rosh grumbled from where he still lay on the ground.

Everything seemed to snap back into place, the sick feeling had receded.

Arnaia checked her saber controls.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't turn it all the way down. I'm so sorry Rosh, are you okay?" she offered him her hand and helped him to his feet.

"Just a small burn, where did you pick that move up?" Rosh asked.

Arnaia was saved from answering when the instructor started to speak again.

* * *

Jaden had been peacefully meditating outside. She had no assignments coming up, Arnaia would be working on lightsaber combat for the rest of the afternoon and the last she had seen of Kyle he had been-

There was the unmistakable sound of someone dropping to the ground nearby followed by a well known sigh.

"Hello Kyle." Jaden said without opening her eyes.

"Did I interrupt your important sitting around?" he asked.

"Only in the sense of interrupting it." She smiled and opened her eyes. "How was the training?"

"Good. I took Rosh out this morning. He's doing well, I want to start taking him on some assignments, I'll run it past Luke later. How was your own training?" Kyle asked.

"Not very productive. Arnaia had no focus." Jaden sighed.

"Not like herself, maybe she was still unsettled from whatever happened last night." Kyle suggested.

"On that topic…" Jaden trailed off as she felt somthing. "Do you sense that?"

"It's subtle." Kyle answered.

The subtle flow of dark side energy suddenly surged.

"That was less so." Kyle said as they got to their feet and sprinted back to the Academy.

* * *

"What happened?" Jaden asked in shock as they came into the large training courtyard.

Large pieces of stone littered the ground. A couple of padawans and the Daven, the man who had been instructing that day, were being tended to by medics. She caught sight of Luke talking to one of the older padawans.

"Some of the supports came down and brought down the remaining roof." A Jedi explained quickly.

"Strange, wasn't this area checked recently?" Jaden glanced at Kyle.

"Not just checked, some of the walls were reinforced." Kyle answered.

Jaden looked back to the rubble. The training courtyard was one of the older parts of the Jedi Academy, most of the roof had caved in years ago, long before Rebellion had used the planet as a base. When the Academy was set up the rubble had been cleared and used to reinforce walls or the various columns still standing. Like most of the Academy the training courtyard was checked regularly for damage. This simply shouldn't have happened.

"Kyle! Jaden!" Rosh called.

They headed towards the two padawans.

Rosh seemed unharmed, Arnaia was cleaning a cut on her forehead.

"What happened?" Jaden bent to look at the cut.

"I was under the roof with the others." Arnaia pointed in the direction of the rubble.

"She rolled out of the way, but it looked like she hit a rock on the ground." Rosh explained.

"I blacked out for a moment so I don't really remember." Arnaia gave an embarrassed grin.

Jaden thought it looked a little forced.

"When this mess is cleaned up we'll talk to Luke." Kyle told them.

* * *

For the third time that day Arnaia found herself playing with her food.

"If you're trying to get that stuff to evolve into something better tasting I don't blame you." Rosh smirked before shoveling some of the mush on his own plate into his mouth and pulling a face.

Some of the others laughed. Arnaia managed a small grin.

"You're really not all here today are you?" Sira asked.

"I'm just-" Arnaia began.

"Tired, I know, that's what you keep saying." Sira cut her off. "Seriously though I've never seen you so out of it."

"She's right." Rosh agreed with his mouth full.

Arnaia tried to ignore the rising sense of annoyance.

"I guess I haven't been feeling well." She shrugged and took a bite out of her food.

"Normally I'd say you should get your head checked after what happened in our class but you've been acting out of it all day." Sira continued.

"Maybe a hit on the head would be an improvement." Rosh teased.

Sira looked like she was going to say something but was interrupted as Rosh began to choke.

Arnaia felt frozen to her seat.

"Rosh!" Sira sounded panicked and moved to help him.

As suddenly as it started Rosh stopped and collapsed forward on the table breathing heavily.

"Rosh are you okay?" Arnaia asked. She couldn't believe she had been annoyed by his teasing just moments ago.

"I'll be fine." He said quietly. "I just need a moment."

"You should try chewing." Sira said grinning weakly.

Rosh sat up and looked at her.

"Have you seen what I'm eating?" he gestured to his plate.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the situation." Sira shrugged. "It's been a bad day."

* * *

"We need to do something." Jaden sounded a little frustrated. "It's not just 'bad feelings' anymore people's lives are at risk."

"Until we know who is behind this we can't do anything useful." Luke pointed out.

"Then we need to find out who is behind it." Jaden said. "It related to Dark Side energy so the obvious answer is a Sith."

"The last time we were all walking around getting 'bad feelings' it was when we dug up that small temple and found a dead Sith ghost." Kyle mentioned.

"So were most likely dealing with a dead Sith. Any suggestions?" Jaden asked.

"The three major events have all involved Rosh." Kyle suddenly pointed out.

"You don't think it's him do you?" Jaden sounded annoyed.

"Calm down Jaden." Luke said.

"Annoyance leads to the Dark Side and headaches." Kyle told his former padawan.

"Sorry." Jaden looked a little embarrassed and focused on calming her emotions.

"I don't think Rosh is responsible. But what if he is the target?" Kyle suggested.

"That would mean Tavion then, do you think she was strong enough to survive as a force ghost?" Jaden asked.

"When she died she was connected to Marko Ragnos. It's possible she found a way to use the power that was available to her and found a way to survive." Luke answered. "Jaden you should go to Korriban and investigate the tomb. See what you can find out."

"I'll take Arnaia. She'll probably benefit from being away from all this." Jaden said.

"You can use the _Raven's Claw_." Kyle offered.

"Think Jan will let me?" Jaden asked with a grin.

"Well Jan's not using it right now and you know the ship well enough. But if you damage her in the slightest you can be the one to explain it to Jan"

* * *

The _Raven's Claw_ stirred up a lot of sand as Jaden landed it near the towering staircase that led to the sealed entrance to the tomb of Marko Ragnos.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Arnaia said as she shivered despite the heat.

"The Dark Side is strong here." Jaden told her as they started up the stairs.

Arnaia felt ill. She focused on trying to calm her emotions. Korriban repulsed her, but there was something alluring about the desert planet. Something powerful was here.

Jaden felt the Light Side around her and took comfort in it. She focused on the large stone pieces that she had used to seal the tomb and they easily fell away.

Jaden started into the tomb.

Arnaia forced herself to follow.

"This isn't good." Jaden muttered as they entered a large hall dominated by the huge stone statue at the other end.

Arnaia couldn't focus. She felt like she had been here before, she could almost see images of Jaden fighting here.

Jaden glanced at her padawan.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I just feel…strange." Arnaia stuttered.

"Keep your emotions calm, focus on your breathing. The Dark Side is strong here." Jaden said calmly.

Arnaia nodded.

Jaden walked over to a small bundle of clothes and lifted up a lightsaber.

"She's gone." She said.

"How?" Arnaia asked nervously.

"I'm assuming she had enough strength to use the force to sustain her. She's probably the cause of all our problems at the Academy." Jaden answered.

Arnaia wasn't really paying attention.

She wanted the lightsaber.

"I want to look around some more." Jaden continued. "I want to see if anyone else has been here recently."

"Can I go back to the ship?" Arnaia asked. She didn't really want to be on her own on Korriban but she had to get out.

"Sure." Jaden gave Arnaia another concerned look. "You can take this."

She handed her the lightsaber.

Arnaia hoped her hand was steady as she took it.

"I won't be long." Jaden said reassuringly.

* * *

Jaden glanced at the controls. They would be coming out of hyperspace in twenty minutes.

Her attention flicked to her padawan as she continued to fidget.

She had hoped getting Arnaia away from what was happening on Yavin 4 the girl would start to relax, instead she had gotten worse.

Arnaia had barely spoken to her.

Now that she thought about it Rosh hadn't been the only one around during each of the dangerous occurrences at the Academy.

She focused on her Padawan more closely and was disturbed when she couldn't get a clear sense of her. She was left with a strange feeling similar to seeing double.

Arnaia sat their fiddling with Tavion's lightsaber.

"What's on your mind?" Jaden asked her.

"Nothing." Arnaia shrugged and glanced down at the lightsaber.

"I'd like you to tell me more about your nightmare." Jaden pressed.

"I don't really remember it." Arnaia said.

"But you thought you saw someone when you woke up. Can you describe them?" Jaden continued.

"I said I don't remember!" Arnaia snapped.

Jaden didn't know if it was the Force or general intuition but finally everything slipped into place.

"I could take a shot." Jaden was feeling suspicious now. "Was it a woman, taller then me, probably scantily clad with a bad haircut? Is that a fair description Tavion?"

"Well aren't you the brilliant Jedi." Arnaia's voice had changed. Jaden knew she was right.

Jaden was on her feet at the same time as Tavion. The eyed each other in the small space. "Not that any of you noticed, you all thought I was after Rosh."

Jaden tried to activate her saber.

"Don't bother, I think your saber came across a small accident." She held up a power cell.

"How long?" Jaden asked. "How long has it been you?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Tavion laughed.

Jaden reached out with the Force and Arnaia's saber flew to her hand.

"You won't get away with this Tavion." Jaden said.

"I guess we'll have to see won't we?" Tavion taunted as she raised her hand.

A nearby storage container slammed against Jaden, knocking her to the ground.


	3. Chapter Three

"Somebody help!"

Kyle heard Arnaia call out as the ramp lowered on the _Raven's Claw_.

He and Rosh hurried into the ship to find Arnaia kneeling by Jaden.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"It happened on Korriban, she wouldn't let me in the tomb. When she didn't come back in I went in anyway and I found her like this!" Arnaia told them.

Rosh put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"It will be okay Arnaia, Jaden's tough." Rosh said.

"I know." Arnaia said as she shrugged his hand off.

Kyle watched the exchange with concern.

"What's wrong Kyle?" Jyn, a Jedi healer, asked as he came in.

"Not sure." Kyle moved his attention back to his former padawan.

"Alright, help me move her to the infirmary." Jyn said.

Kyle turned back to Arnaia and Rosh to find they had already left.

* * *

"Rosh!" Tavion snapped as Rosh pulled her out of the main hanger and into a storage room. "Let go of me _now!_"

"Something is wrong with you and I want to know what!" Rosh snapped back at her.

So he suspected something. She hadn't expected him of all people to be the first to put everything together.

"What do you mean 'wrong with me'? Isn't it _you_ everyone is looking at for this mess?" she pointed out.

"None of this is my fault!" He yelled. "You have been there every time something happened and nothing happened while you were gone! And now you show up with Jaden unconscious and you have no idea what happened?"

"So that makes it all my fault does it? Maybe it's Jaden!" She shouted and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"This isn't like you! Your not acting like yourself! Tell me what is wrong!" Rosh moved toward her.

She used the Force to throw him against the shelves.

Rosh looked at her in horror.

"It was you, this is all _your _fault!" He accused. "I should have recognized your work Tavion!"

"I must admit I am amazed you worked it out." Tavion smirked at him.

"You can't get away with this!" Rosh snapped.

"You would be surprised at what I can get away with." Tavion laughed and stepped between him and the door.

"Let her go Tavion! Let her go and I won't tell anyone it was you." Rosh offered.

"You mean the girl? Has little Rosh actually made a friend?" She taunted him.

"You either get to leave her and go or I hand you over to Kyle and Luke." He threatened.

"There was a time when you were more eager to work with me rather then your Academy friends. What's changed? Did they convince you that half your power is enough? That they actually care about you?" Tavion started to move closer to him.

Rosh threw up his hand and Tavion found herself thrown across the room into the door.

"What is really here for you Rosh? No one will ever trust you, not after you so easily fell. Join me, help me and then maybe your friend won't have to die in the process." She glared at him and got back to her feet.

"Get out." Rosh's voice was dangerously quiet as he walked toward her. "Get out before the end of the day or I will tell them."

"Tell and she dies." Tavion said.

Rosh pushed past her and walked out into the hall.

* * *

Kyle sat on one of the large window sills in one of the training rooms.

Outside the last of the sunlight was disappearing leaving the room in shadows.

He watched a couple of the young padawans racing each other into the dining area.

Jaden was still unconscious. Jyn and medic treating her weren't quite sure why, there was no serious damage, nothing that would tell them why. Kyle was also concerned with their other findings. Jaden had bruising over her upper back and her head indicating she had been struck with something large and heavy. It also looked like it had happened very recently. The injuries and Arnaia's story didn't line up.

Kyle heard one of the doors slide open and shut followed by footsteps onto the training platform.

It was Rosh.

He hadn't turned on the lights but had his saber clenched in his hand.

Kyle could sense waves of barely controlled anger coming from his padawan.

Rosh hadn't been this angry in a long time.

Before he could call out to him the door slid open again.

Arnaia walked up onto the platform.

Kyle frowned. Something was off about both of them, even ignoring that they two rarely missed a meal to train instead, the way they were eyeing each other was wrong.

"Have you decided?" Arnaia asked.

She sounded different.

Quietly he slid off the window ledge.

"I decided a long time ago. You're the one who needs to make a decision." Rosh sounded cold.

"You're a fool." She said harshly.

Kyle froze. That wasn't Arnaia. He knew who it was.

Rosh had turned to walk away.

"Get back here whelp!" She activated her saber. The red blade filled glowed in the dark room. She lunged.

"Rosh!" Kyle yelled.

Rosh ducked and brought up his own saber in time to block.

Kyle activated his own and walked forward.

Tavion pulled away from Rosh and backed up so she could watch Kyle.

"Katarn." She spat out his name.

"Tavion. Long time no see." He returned.

"So are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"If I have to." Kyle answered.

Rosh shot him a panicked look.

"You would kill the girl as well. I don't think you're willing to do that." Tavion countered.

"I might. It would be better then leaving her with you stuck inside." Kyle watched her carefully.

"And what would Jaden say about that? I guess she wouldn't know until she decided to wake up." Tavion taunted.

Kyle stiffened slightly.

"Hit a sore spot did I?" Tavion continued.

Rosh hit her with his saber hilt and she dropped to the ground.

"She talks too much." Rosh muttered.

"Nicely done." Kyle said as he came over.

"Well you gave me the distraction." Rosh said quietly as Kyle picked Arnaia's body up. "I'm sorry." He added.

"I'm sure Arnaia would understand. Let's get her to a holding cell." Kyle said.

* * *

When Tavion awoke a few hours later her head was throbbing. She cursed herself for disregarding Rosh. She sat up and took in her situation. The empty room was shielded, she couldn't use the Force and her hands were cuffed behind her back.

The door slid open and Luke Skywalker walked in with Kyle Katarn.

"What are you doing here Tavion?" Luke asked her.

She glared at them both.

"Is Arnaia still alive?" Kyle asked.

"For now." Tavion answered. "I can end that at any moment."

"I don't think you can. You would have killed her off by now if that was the case." Luke said.

"You disgust me Skywalker. You stand there as if you, the high and mighty leader of the Jedi, had never felt the touch of the Dark Side! You have felt its power and yet you still see the world in black and white." She spat at him.

"I'm not here to argue with you Tavion." Luke spoke calmly. "Let Arnaia speak."

"You can't." Tavion told him.

"You're still not brave enough to die." Kyle said.

"I have faced death Katarn!" she snarled.

"And you have run from it to hide in the body of a child!" Kyle snapped at her.

"This would be better if you would just let her go Tavion. But I am willing to force you out if I have to." Luke said firmly.

"You don't have the strength or the will." Tavion glared at him.

A look of regret passed over Luke's face before Tavion felt the shielding drop form the room. Before she could gather her own strength she felt Luke's. In a second his mind was against hers, she felt herself losing control.

Tavion fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Kyle!" Arnaia's voice came clear and full of pain.

"You almost have her Luke." Kyle said.

Finally Arnaia's body went limp and Luke relaxed.

"Kyle she's too storng!" Arnaia sobbed. "I think I'm losing my mind!"

Kyle kneeled down next to her.

"Arnaia we need you to focus, can you do that?" Kyle told her gently.

"I don't know how long we have." Luke warned them.

"Arnaia can you tell us what Tavion is planning?" Kyle asked.

"I didn't even know who it was until now. I don't know anything! I don't know what to do!" Arnaia answered.

"Breath, try to calm down Arnaia, we are going to get you through this. Remember that we are not going to abandon you." Kyle told her gently.

"There are people on their way now." Luke told them. "We'll try to stabilize her so Tavion can't get control as quickly."

"We need a way to get her out." Kyle said quietly.

"I know. And we might not have enough time." Luke responded.

* * *

Kyle left Arnaia in the care of the medics and Jyn and went to find Jaden in the infirmary.

She still lay there but there was a change. Only a subtle one but it gave him hope that she would come around soon. Rosh was asleep on a chair nearby.

Quietly so that he wouldn't disturb Rosh he sat down nearby and waited.

* * *

Arnaia was left alone only for a moment but it was all she needed. She had a hand clenched around the tube that led to her arm, cutting off the drugs they where pumping into her system. Awkwardly she got to her feet and used the Force to unlock the door's electronic lock system.

She hurried down the hall to the main hanger.

No one was around.

Quickly she found the place where Tavion had stashed her lightsaber earlier. She didn't know why she could remember this and right now she didn't care. She had to get out now before someone tried to stop her. She started to prep an X-wing for flight.

"Hey!" someone called out.

Arnaia launched and sped out the hanger doors and into the sky.

In the back of her mind she could hear the now present whispering grow louder.

She knew she had done the right thing.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Here is where the new stuff begins. Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kyle asked Jyn. "Why was she alone?"

"Kyle we had her sedated, she shouldn't have been able to get up and walk away, she shouldn't even have made it as far as the door." Jyn explained.

"Well obviously she did." Rosh pointed out as he arrived. "She took an X-Wing."

"Did anyone log the jump trajectory?" Kyle asked him.

"Yeah, they think she's headed for Nar Shaddaa." Rosh answered.

"We could lose her easily there, even if she doesn't go off world." Kyle said.

"This shouldn't have happened Kyle, it was clearly Arnaia in control, why would she do this?" Rosh asked.

"Sharing her body with another person will be causing her immense strain, especially if she's been fighting Tavion for control. Her mind is already unstable because of this, Tavion could be manipulating her." Jyn suggested. "And throughout this she is being exposed to the Dark Side."

"You think she has gone to the Dark Side?" Rosh asked.

"I think her current actions prove she is on the path." The healer answered sadly.

* * *

Arnaia woke up as the X-Wing dropped out of hyperspace above the moon.

She hadn't slept well.

Without paying attention she sent a request for a docking space while her thoughts strayed to Yavin 4. She couldn't believe they had turned on her. Didn't Jaden know her well enough? Didn't Kyle trust her? And Rosh…

"_You're a threat to them. They can't trust you. They'll kill you if it will keep you out of their way."_

Arnaia shook her head to push the voice away. But Tavion was right. The Jedi would see her as a threat now and they would probably kill her to get rid of Tavion. She would be collateral damage.

"_Permission granted Jedi._" An answer crackled through on the com-link. "_Follow instructions. Don't cause us any trouble._"

Arnaia turned the fighter towards the planet.

"_The Jedi will have followed your jump path. They will find this landing request. You must move quickly."_

"I was planning to." Arnaia muttered as the X-wing lowered onto the ramp.

It was her first time on Nar Shaddaa. The planet was filled with life forms that shone brightly in the Force but it was also covered in a fog of deceit and corruption.

"_What did you expect? This is a Hutt planet."_

"At least it will help me hide from the Jedi."

"_Only for a short time."_

She climbed out of the X-Wing and landed on the platform.

It was easy to focus now that she wasn't fighting Tavion for control.

"Where do I go?" she asked.

"_He is here somewhere. He will sense us. He will find us."_

"So I should just stand here? I thought you wanted me to get away from the oncoming Jedi?" Arnaia asked sarcastically.

"_Don't be stupid. Get away from here. It doesn't matter where you go."_

Arnaia began walking.

* * *

"Are we going to be able to save her?" Rosh asked.

"I really don't know." Kyle answered him honestly.

"You saved me." Rosh said.

"You didn't have a Sith living in you." Kyle pointed out. "Luke just sent us some intel. She landed on Nar Shaddaa. We have the place where she landed."

"Why isn't she covering her tracks?" Rosh asked. "They both have to know we're following."

"It could be any number of reasons. We don't even know who's in control anymore." Kyle answered as they dropped out of hyper space.

* * *

"Jaden please think this through." Jyn pleaded.

"I have thought this through, I'm not letting Kyle and Rosh go after them without me." Jaden said stubbornly.

"You just woke up, you have been down for more then a day," He continued.

"Yes which only means they all have a head start." She cut in. "Jyn please, they need me out there, you know Luke won't let me take an X-Wing without your consent."

"That's because he can be a very sensible individual." Jyn grumbled. "Fine you have it. Just bring yourself back in one piece."

"It's all fun and games until someone loses a limb." She quipped.

"Very fun. Just go before I change my mind." He waved her away.

"Thank-you Jyn." Jaden called as she ran from the room in the direction of the hanger.

* * *

Arnaia sat in the corner of the empty room.

She had been unaware of her surroundings as she headed towards her unknown destination allowing Tavion to guide her. When she had finally arrived Tavion had simply reassured her that someone was coming for them, someone who would help.

That had been more then an hour ago.

And the Jedi would be looking for her as well.

The door swung open.

Arnaia got to her feet as two men entered the room.

She eyed them warily. Waves of Dark Side energy rolled off them.

Dark Jedi.

"You should not be here Jedi." One of them said.

"I am no Jedi." Arnaia answered.

"It is true I am finding you somewhat difficult to comprehend." Someone outside the room said. "You intrigue me."

"_Give me control."_

This time instead of fighting Tavion for control Arnaia simply let go.

"Zarek, it is good to see you again." Tavion greeted him.

"I should have known it was you." Zarek stepped through the door. "Have you found what you need?"

"I have the information. We can begin."


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I can't believe it's an update! I feel so bad for letting you all hang for so long, anyway, for those who haven't been back since The Big Edit you should probably go back and reread all the previous chapters. I cleaned everything up and changed a few things to help get the story back on track. As soon as I get this posted I'm going to go work on the next few chapters so I don't leave you all hanging again!

Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

"So this is Nar Shaddaa." Rosh said as he peered over the edge of the landing platform. "Doesn't look like much."

"Well they didn't build it to look pretty." Kyle glanced toward the near by X-Wing. "But we didn't come to see the sights."

"Right," Rosh started across the thin walkway that connected the landing pads. The X-Wing was empty. There wasn't anyone near by either, the whole place seemed deserted.

"What are you thinking?" Kyle asked him as he used a remote to open the cockpit.

"That this place feels empty." Rosh answered.

"Stay ready and keep an eye on any disturbances. I'd like to say it's just the locals avoiding Jedi but Tavion came here for a reason. Let's not give her the chance to catch us off guard." Kyle spoke as he checked the X-Wing over. "She left the supplies here."

"So she hasn't gone far." Rosh suggested.

"Or she has resources here." Kyle added.

* * *

Zarek watched Tavion as she scanned information from the small holocron. He had been doubtful that they could succeed when she had first approached him with this plan. Only the knowledge she had given him in that first meeting had convinced him to help. That information had allowed him to swell the numbers of his followers. Tracking down what she had needed had been a challenge though, it had taken two years of searching to find that holocron and another year to locate the artifact she had asked for.

That artifact now lay on the table before her, an ancient twisted sword he had had to retrieve from a half buried tomb on Korriban. All up the whole project was a small price to pay for the knowledge he would gain from it and the more he learnt about the Force the more power he gathered for himself. Even now he was learning something he was sure Tavion wasn't even aware of.

Zarek allowed his mind to follow the strange fractures in the Force that surrounded the body in front of him. Tavion had never before taken the body of a Force sensitive and the effect was an intriguing puzzle.

He hoped the girl would survive Tavion's resurrection. He wanted to see what was left.

* * *

Rosh watched the doorway of the cantina while Kyle spoke with an old informant.

Every now and again he would catch a sense of something but before he could focus it would be gone. Someone was watching them, he was sure of it. There was something big hidden here on Nar Shaddaa and he knew Tavion had something to do with it.

Kyle sat down in the seat next to Rosh.

"Did he know anything?" Rosh asked.

"He said there are rumors of a Sith cult being hidden here." Kyle said.

"Do you think there is one?" Rosh continued.

"There could be, it would explain why Tavion came here. But I haven't heard anything about a new cult springing up, if there is one they are being very careful." Kyle answered.

"So they won't want a bunch of Jedi poking their noses around." Rosh said.

"When is Jaden arriving?" Kyle asked him.

"Another hour." Rosh answered. "What are we going to do now?"

"Poke our noses around." Kyle said with a smirk.

* * *

The Dark Jedi followed the path of the two Jedi easily. Combining his skill at tracking through the Force with the network of spies Zarek had built up he was following the two even through the heaviest crowds. For now he could let his mind check through the information he had gathered

The information from the last contact had been the most useful though.

Another Jedi would be arriving soon.

He had some time then to decide how to deal with these two. He just needed to buy time for Zarek. One Jedi would be easy after he had dealt with these two.

He suddenly leapt to the side as a green lightsaber ignited near him.

* * *

"Not so fast." Jaden told the Dark Jedi as he reached for his lightsaber. "I've got him." She said into her com-link.

Jaden felt someone approach. Most of the crowd was quickly getting scarce, unwilling to be around when Jedi trouble broke out.

"Drop the saber Jedi scum." Someone behind her ordered.

Jaden glanced over her shoulder to see a young woman with a blaster aimed at her.

The moment of distraction was all the Dark Jedi needed. He lunged forward with his saber.

Jaden moved to the side, blocking his saber and leaving him slightly off balance.

Surprising her, he let himself fall forward into a roll getting neatly out of her way.

The woman opened fire.

Jaden blocked the bolts with her saber and moved in.

Her saber easily slashed the blaster apart.

Jaden knocked the woman to the ground and turned to face the Dark Jedi.

He had already disappeared.

"Jaden!" Kyle called as he and Rosh came into sight. "What happened?"

"She showed up and helped the Dark Jedi escape." Jaden answered once they were closer.

"Let's get her off the streets, she might know something." Kyle suggested and helped Jaden lift her.

"Good thing you showed up early." Rosh said. "I'm glad you're on your feet again."

"So am I." Jaden returned his smile.

"That Dark Jedi will probably warn whoever's in charge of what's happened. We need to get moving if we want any of this woman's information to still be helpful." Kyle interrupted them.

"It's good to have you here." Kyle said as they walked.

"Thanks Kyle." She responded quietly.

"We'll get her back." He said.

"Let's hope it's soon. For her sake." Jaden muttered.

Rosh pretended he hadn't heard.

* * *

The Dark Jedi hurried past the guards towards his master's quarters.

He was waiting for him.

"Master, there are now three Jedi on the planet, they know we are here." He explained quickly.

"You got careless." Zarek snapped. "You allowed them to fool you and you have risked everything."

"My Master I ask for your forgiveness." He knelt before him. "They will not fool me again."

"No they won't." Zarek said coldly. "Give me your lightsaber."

"Master?" he asked.

"Give it to me!" Zarek ordered.

The Dark Jedi felt the Force tighten around his throat. He fumbled for his saber and held it out to his master.

Zarek took it and released the grip on his follower. He activated it.

The Dark Jedi stared up at him with obvious fear.

"You have proven yourself unworthy." Zarek stared down at him.

"Master, I-"

Zarek cut him off with a slash of the saber.

* * *

"You can't make me talk." The woman stared defiantly at her captors.

Kyle met the woman's angry gaze.

"You want to tell us where your master is." He tried again.

"I want to tell you…Zarek is…" again the woman's eyes glazed over and she stopped moving.

"What's wrong with her?" Jaden asked.

"I've seen this before. A year ago Jan and I went to investigate a Force disturbance on Corellia, when we got there we found what was left of a Sith cult. They where like this. " Kyle said.

"So what can we do? She can't help us if she gets to the guy's name and then goes blank us." Rosh pointed out.

The woman's eyes were beginning to refocus.

"I used a Force calming technique to try and stop their violent reactions. It only worked on two of them and the only information we got from them was the name Zarek. It looks like he's back." Kyle told them.

"I won't say anything! He will save me!" The woman snapped.

"I can try calming her, that way you can focus on getting information." Jaden suggested.

"Do it." Kyle agreed.

Jaden placed a hand on the woman's shoulder trying to calm her.

Slowly her protests stooped and she closed her eyes as if sleeping.

"Try now." Jaden said quietly.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"Tiran." The woman said slowly.

"Tiran who is your master?" Kyle continued.

"Zarek is my master, he is powerful…so powerful, he will make us strong…" Tiran's words were slurred.

Jaden's eyes were closed as she focused on the woman's mind. She could sense the dark cloud of Zarek's influence, and it was fighting her every inch of the way.

"Where is he?" Kyle asked.

"He is here…he is everywhere." Tiran continued.

"She doesn't make any sense." Rosh sighed in frustration.

"What is he planning to do?" Kyle pressed.

"He-"

Jaden cried out and pulled her hand away.

Tiran's body shook violently.

"Jaden!" Rosh rushed forward to help Jaden to her feet.

Tiran's body went still.

Kyle moved towards Jaden.

"I'm okay, his influence was very strong and it was difficult to hold on." Jaden looked at the dead body. "I guess that was Zarek's idea of a failsafe. Do you know anything about him?"

"All we found out at his base on Corellia was his name. Jyn had a look at them when we moved them to Coruscant. He guessed that Zarek used the Force to control most of his cult, weakening their minds and keeping them open to his suggestions." Kyle said.

"And Tavion's walked Arnaia straight to this guy." Rosh muttered. "Jaden maybe you saw something?"

"I might have, I got a few feelings from her mind before she broke the contact." Jaden settled herself on the ground and closed her eyes.

Rosh traded glances with Kyle.

This had to work.

They where running out of time.

"I think I know where he is, I…" Jaden's voice trailed off.

"What is that?" Rosh asked.

There was something building in the Force.

* * *

Tavion couldn't believe it. She was alive again. Not just an entity holding onto scraps of the Dark Side to survive but actually _alive_.

Zarek entered the room with two medics behind him.

"Go and get checked out, then we need to move." He told her. "Did she survive?"

Tavion glanced towards the body of the padawan. If it wasn't for the faint moving of the girl's chest as she breathed then she would have seemed dead. Other then that she made no movement.

"She did. No idea what state she's in." Tavion shrugged dismissively, the only use the girl had was in what way they could play her against Katarn and his brats.

"You can go." Zarek told her as he turned his attention back to the girl.

Tavion felt a stab of annoyance but did as he told. She was weak now, she needed time to regain her power before she could risk challenging him.

Zarek watched as Tavion followed a medic from the room. For now she was willing to follow his lead. Right now he dismissed her from his thoughts and focused on the Force.

Where the girl's strength should have been there was nothing, not even a small spark of it.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Arnaia sat on the ground in the darkened room.

She knew deep down she should run, get away from Zarek before the Jedi caught up with him, but she couldn't find the energy or the will. The Force was gone. Even under the strain of having Tavion in her mind she had been able to sense the life on Nar Shaddaa, she could feel the millions of people all around here. Now there was nothing.

She had never been so alone.

* * *

"My Lord, the ship is ready," one of Zarek's followers said from the doorway.

"Get everyone who is coming onboard, purge the computers and contact me when it is completed," Zarek instructed.

Tavion slipped past the man and walked over to Zarek.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"This is fascinating Tavion, it's a chance to learn more about the Force," Zarek answered. For the past hour he had stood outside the room where Arnaia sat in the corner, almost unmoving. All he could feel was the empty void where she was.

"What use is a Force dead padawan?" Tavion asked. "We should leave her for Katarn to find. It's a shame we would miss his reaction though."

"You think like a blunt instrument Tavion, the more we know about the Force the more we know how to control it. This has happened before, people being cut off from the Force as a punishment or a deliberate action but I never knew I would have this opportunity," Zarek explained.

"Do not mistake me for one of your followers Zarek. I am here as an ally. If you want to keep the brat then you should think about getting her on the ship," Tavion said before walking away.

Zarek watched her go. She might be more trouble then she was worth.

He keyed in the door code and walked into the dimly lit room.

"We're leaving," Zarek told her.

"Then leave," Arnaia glared at him.

"You're coming with us," Zarek said.

Arnaia just sat there stubbornly.

Zarek walked over and grabbed her arm.

Suddenly he was propelled across the room.

He got to his feet and looked at her.

Arnaia's face had gone pale.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

"I didn't!" Arnaia sounded scared and angry.

Zarek reached out to her. There was still nothing but the empty space. Did this development mean that the Force had not deserted the girl completely? How had she used it to throw him?

Zarek was more determined then ever that this child would be leaving here with them.

* * *

There were no guards at the door's leading to Zarek's hidden base.

After checking the area thoroughly for traps Kyle got the door open and the three Jedi entered carefully.

The power was off.

Every room they checked was the same.

The only sign that people had been there recently was the few scattered items they found.

"They must have decided to get out once we showed up," Jaden said.

"Maybe they left in such a hurry they had to leave something behind," Kyle suggested.

"Do you guys hear that?" Rosh asked. "It sounds like a ship."

* * *

Arnaia walked slowly towards the hanger bay.

A Dark Jedi kept pace behind her, his lightsaber out and ignited, while two guards stood either side heavily armed.

Tavion stood in the hall just ahead of her.

"So he gave up trying to drag you out did he?" she taunted.

"You did this to me," Arnaia stopped in front of her.

The guards paused, unsure of how to push her on without triggering an attack.

"Actually you where supposed to die in the ritual," Tavion shrugged dismissively.

"That would have been better then this! Thanks to you I'm being hunted by my friends!" Arnaia yelled.

"_Former_ friends, they'll want nothing to do with you now. A Force-less padawan falling to the Dark Side," Tavion laughed.

Arnaia struck her.

Tavion stumbled and turned to hit the girl when she felt it.

A small flicker of the Force. And it was building rapidly.

"We need to move!" A guard called form the other end of the hallway. "The perimeter has been breached!"

The Dark Jedi moved to push Arnaia forward.

"Don't!" Tavion started to yell.

* * *

"Come on!" Kyle called to the other two as they raced towards the hanger bay.

The sudden tug in the Force was dieing down now but something did not feel right.

Kyle was the first to enter.

One large shuttle was still sitting there, its engines fired up and ready to take off.

Arnaia was standing in front of a man on the ground.

She held out her hand and the fallen man's lightsaber flew into it.

She activated it and moved as if too strike him.

"Arnaia no!" he yelled.

Arnaia looked at him as Jaden and Rosh stopped behind him.

The Dark Jedi took his opportunity and kicked her legs.

Arnaia fell, dropping the saber.

Rosh leapt forward before the others could react, blocking the Dark Jedi with his own saber before he could hit his target. Rosh elbowed the man's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Stay away from me Rosh!" Arnaia said as she scrambled to her feet and backed away.

"Arnaia we're here to help," Rosh said.

"Fool Jedi!" a familiar voice called.

Tavion was walking towards them, her own saber ignited.

"Tavion!" Rosh yelled.

"How sweet of you to come for your friend, isn't it a shame you're too late!" Tavion taunted them.

"I'll get Arnaia," Jaden said quietly before starting to move cautiously away.

"What do you think it is about your students Katarn that make them so vulnerable to the Dark Side?" Tavion laughed.

"Are you planning to talk us to death Tavion or is this going somewhere?" Kyle activated his saber and moved toward her.

Tavion struck quickly.

* * *

"Arnaia you need to calm down, we're here to help," Jaden spoke calmly to the panicked padawan.

Arnaia was still holding the saber in front of her as if waiting for an attack.

"The Jedi won't want me now Jaden, I have to get out of here," Arnaia whispered her eyes flicked around the room erratically.

"Whatever Tavion's told you it is a lie Arnaia, whatever they have done we can help you." Jaden stepped toward her again.

"Don't!" Arnaia screamed.

"Well this is interesting isn't it?" a man's voice came from the ship.

Jaden moved so she could keep Arnaia in her sight and face the speaker.

"Zarek I presume?" Jaden asked.

"I'll have to give you and your friends some credit. You know more then I expected," Zarek answered calmly.

"You won't be getting off this planet Zarek," Jaden said.

"That is where you are very wrong young Jedi, not only will I be leaving but you are going to let me leave," Zarek spoke calmly.

Jaden could feel him reaching for her mind through the Force.

"And why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because I will be taking a very dangerous problem off your hands," he said as he raised his hand.

Arnaia's stolen saber was snatched from her hand and thrown across the room.

"Leave her alone!" Jaden stepped between them.

Arnaia took the opportunity to run.

"Stop her!" Zarek ordered as he grabbed his saber.

A Dark Jedi appeared out of the ship.

"Rosh!" Jaden yelled before activating her own saber in time to block Zarek's attack.

She saw the Dark Jedi slam into Arnaia knocking her to the ground.

It was like a small explosion went off.

Everyone was knocked to the ground.

Parts of the ceiling began to fall.

Something electrical exploded near Jaden, forcing her to duck out of the way.

Zarek took the opportunity and ran for his ship.

Tavion was close behind him.

Things settled almost as soon as they had started.

The ship lifted into the air and took off.

* * *

Kyle got up from where he had been thrown. The electricity was out but there was enough light from the open hanger doors to reveal the destruction left in the room.

"Jaden? Rosh?" he called out.

"I'm here! I'm fine," Jaden called back. He could see her getting to her feet.

"Over here and ouch," Rosh called back.

Kyle could see Rosh on the ground. There were two other bodies near by. Arnaia and the Dark Jedi.

Kyle started to walk towards them when one of the bodies moved.

"Rosh look out!" he called.

It was too late.

The Dark Jedi lifted his saber.

Just before he could drive it into Rosh's body Arnaia attacked.

Grabbing Rosh's saber she slashed at the Dark Jedi's legs.

He dropped to the ground howling in pain.

Jaden was there now, pulling Rosh out of the way. Kyle pulled the Dark Jedi's saber into his own hand, deactivating it before throwing it aside.

Arnaia was now backing cautiously away from them.

"What just happened?" Jaden asked.

"Do you mean the explosion or my near death? Rosh asked.

"The explosion," Kyle said.

"Well, I was trying to beat that Dark Jedi to Arnaia but he got there first. He grabbed her arm and she…" Rosh's voice trailed off and he glanced towards Arnaia. "I felt that strange tug in the Force again."

"You all got knocked over? That's what caused all this?" Jaden glanced around the room.

"Not all of us. Arnaia was still standing. It was her," Rosh finished awkwardly.

"That came from her?" Kyle asked as he reached out with the Force.

With shock he realized there was nothing coming from Arnaia now. She was as dead to the Force as the rubble on the ground was.

"Zarek was trying to take her with him. He told me he was taking a dangerous problem off our hands," Jaden said.

Kyle kept his eyes on the terrified girl.

What was going on?

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will get all the characters 'caught up' and allow me to start progressing towards the stories end game. Reveiws, as always, are apprciated but thanks to anyone reading!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: A short update to keep you all going, enjoy!

* * *

Arnaia warily watched the three people standing near her.

Her friends. Where they going to kill her?

It didn't matter. She knew she couldn't escape from them.

She didn't want to. She wanted to die.

"Arnaia?"

It was Rosh.

He moved closer to her.

"Arnaia, please,"

She let herself drop to the ground.

"Rosh?" she asked.

"It's me, it's okay, we're going to help you."

He sat down in front of her.

"Kill me," she whispered.

His eyes widened.

"No, Arnaia we're going to help, we can fix this."

"Just finish it," she turned away from him.

Slowly he reached for her hand.

She flinched away.

"Arnaia it's me,"

He took her hand.

Arnaia braced, waiting for that same blinding fury to take over.

Nothing happened.

Rosh pulled her to him gently and hugged her as she broke down in tears.

* * *

"Well done Rosh," Kyle muttered as he watched the two padawans.

"We need to get back to the Academy," Jaden said, "Luke has to know what's happened. Maybe he will know how to help Arnaia."

"I already know what will, I'm not sure if he'll agree though," Kyle said.

"The Valley of the Jedi?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, it might restore her."

"We also need to stop Tavion and her new friend," Jaden pointed out. "I can take an X-Wing and follow them now. You can take Rosh and Arnaia back to the Academy and convince Luke."

"You can't take them on alone," Kyle told her.

"Then I'll wait for you to catch up with me," Jaden said firmly.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid," Kyle said finally.

"You know me," Jaden grinned.

"I know, that's why I'm worried."

* * *

Kyle paced around the main hall uneasily.

The trip back had been easier once they had managed to sedate Arnaia. Now she was with the healers as they desperately tried to find a way to heal her connection to the Force and save her rapidly fragmenting mind.

If they couldn't…well, a mentally unstable being with access to the Force was a danger to everyone.

Kyle didn't even want to think about it.

Rosh was sitting quietly on the nearby steps, a datapad in his hands.

Kyle wanted to reassure him, but what could he say? Rosh knew how bad things where already.

Every now and again they would feel the strange tug in the Force that they now knew was Arnaia grasping for the Force.

"Kyle," Luke's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Luke, how's it going?" he asked.

"Not well, no one has seen anything like this before," Luke shook his head.

"Luke she needs to go to the Valley of the Jedi," Kyle said bluntly.

"We can't do that Kyle, especially now. You need to catch up with Jaden before she runs into Zarek and Tavion," Luke pointed out. "I'm sorry, but you know we can't risk it."

"What about me?" Rosh asked.

"We'll need you here," Luke answered.

"Which means you don't want me near the Sith," Rosh muttered. "I'm going to see Arnaia."

Luke waited until Rosh was out of hearing distance.

"I trust him Kyle, but this will be dangerous. Zarek has shown how good he is at controlling minds. Also," he hesitated.

"Just spit it out Luke," Kyle sighed.

"Also we don't know how long Arnaia will last in her current state. He might want to be here."

* * *

Arnaia didn't look up as Rosh entered the small room she was in.

"Arnaia?" he asked cautiously.

Her head snapped up and her eyes locked on him.

She was angry.

"I'm sick of being locked in small rooms Rosh," she snapped.

"And I'm sick of the mystery soup they served us for lunch," he quipped.

He was rewarded with a small smile. She was still in there.

"Arnaia you can do this, you're really strong," he sat down in front of her.

"How strong am I now? I can only use the Force if someone attacks me, I know I'm falling apart."

"If it was only the Force that made us strong then we wouldn't be worthy of being Jedi," Rosh pointed out.

"I thought you didn't pay attention to the moral debates of the masters," Arnaia said, finally relaxing.

"Don't get too excited, that one was a lecture aimed at me," he grinned.

"Rosh what's going to happen to me?" Arnaia whispered.

"I know how to help you," Rosh lowered his voice, "but…but it involves us breaking more rules then we ever have before, and this time neither of us can use the excuse of being under Sith control."

"Damn," Arnaia gave him a weak smile, "that excuse worked so well last time."

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: getting close to the end now guys! As always a huge thanks to my readers and reveiwers :)

* * *

"Rosh are you sure about this?" Arnaia asked nervously as they scanned the hanger bay. Somehow Rosh had managed to disable the alarms and get them this far with no trouble, he'd even be able to grab some food and medical supplies. Arnaia couldn't help but feel that their luck, and her tenuous hold on her sanity, couldn't last.

"Couldn't be surer," he said firmly as he scanned the room. "Come on, this is as clear as it's going to get." Keeping to the edge of the room they hurried towards one of the small two-person fighters. Rosh opened the cockpit, squeezing himself into the pilot's seat. Arnaia climbed in after him, stowing their supplies in the last available space before strapping herself in.

"This is your captain speaking," Rosh started as he fired up the engines. They could see someone waving their arms at them, trying to get their attention. They hangar bay doors began to slide shut. Rosh had already switched the comm. link off and was moving the fighter into position. "Please remember to strap yourselves in and hold onto your dinner."

"I didn't eat anything," Arnaia said dryly.

"Well if this gets to insane you might get to hold onto my dinner," Rosh said brightly.

The fighter accelerated, racing towards the gradually shrinking escape. They were airborne before they pulled through to doors. Rosh pointed the ship towards the atmosphere, pushing the fighter to its top speeds, hoping to put as much distance between them and the Academy as possible.

* * *

Kyle was heading towards Coruscant, eager to catch up with Jaden to put an end to this while there may still be time to save Arnaia. He was also eager to catch up to his former padawan before she got into too much trouble, if she hadn't already. He wasn't too surprised that the manipulative Sith had gone to ground on Coruscant. The crowded planet was the perfect place to get lost. Unfortunately, for Zarek, they probably hadn't counted on Jaden tracking them.

He pushed his worried thoughts to the back of his mind before closing his eyes. There was nothing he could do to make the ship go faster and he may as well rest now while he had the chance.

No sooner had he thought that when the comm. began to beep incessantly. Hoping it was Jaden with an update, Kyle was quick to answer it. Instead of Jaden's voice, a small holographic image of Luke Skywalker appeared.

"Luke, what's happened?" he asked.

"Arnaia and Rosh disappeared two hours ago, they where seen escaping from the hanger bay," Luke told him.

"Great," Kyle muttered, "trust them to pull a crazy stunt. Do I need to even ask where you think they've gone?"

"I think you can guess," Luke replied.

"Do you need me to turn around and drag them back home?" Kyle couldn't help the sarcastic edge in his voice. He knew the risks, but he couldn't blame Rosh for taking this last opportunity to help his friend. If the Academy had supported the idea then the two padawans wouldn't have tried this.

"Your first priority is to catch up with Jaden and help her with Zarek and Tavion. When those two are no longer a threat we can send someone after Rosh and Arnaia," Luke said firmly.

"On it then, we'll have them dealt with in no time," Kyle said.

"May the Force be with you Kyle," Luke said before the holograph disappeared.

* * *

"And you're sure of this?" Jaden asked the security guard.

"Definitely, you won't catch me lying to a Jedi," he said firmly. "Although if I don't get back to my rounds…"

"Yes, of course. Thanks for the help," Jaden told him.

He nodded before continuing on his way. Jaden sighed. Coruscant was definitely not the easiest place to track people, it was crowded, it was large and it had a healthy enough system of corrupt people eager to add credits to their account by aiding any level of criminal. So why had Zarek landed his ships in such a public place? Not only that but the four people she had spoken to had all seen him, and the people with him leave the dock in one direction while Tavion alone had gone via another way. Had the two Sith had a falling out? Was Tavion now getting out before Zarek had a chance to get a hold on her mind?

There where too many questions and the answers she had weren't adding up. Jaden could only think that such a clear trail meant one thing, Zarek knew she was coming after him. But did that mean these were false leads or was he luring her into a trap?

* * *

Kyle took a deep breath of the fresh Coruscant air. Yup, he was back on the city planet. He pulled out his comm. link and switched it on.

"Jaden its Kyle," he waited. "Jaden?"


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: I really have no excuse for how long this has taken. Mostly it was a lot of rewriting, it took a long time to get this where I wanted so I hope it is worth the wait! Thanks for sticking with me, there is one shorter chapter after this to tie it all off. Enjoy!

* * *

"Just great," Kyle complained as he looked out over the city. One missing Jedi and a small group of Sith on a planet occupied by billions and the only lead he had was the location of the spaceport Jaden had checked. Throw in the general credibility of eye witness account and this was going to be easy.

Just as he was deciding where to head to first his comm. link began to beep softly.

"Yeah?" he spoke into the small device.

"Glad to hear your voice Kyle, did you miss me?" Jaden's familiar voice replied.

"Good to hear yours, I've been trying to contact you, what happened?" he asked.

"Zarek's goons got the drop on me," Jaden began.

"Are you alright?" Kyle's voice betrayed his concern.

"I'm good, they didn't do a very good job of holding me. In fact if you'd like specific directions to their place…" her voice trailed off. Kyle swore he could hear her grin.

"Keep talking kid, I'm on my way,"

* * *

A small cloud of sand flew into the air as the fighter settled down on the desert surface of Ruusan. Towering rocky walls surrounded them on all sides but the light, and the heat, still beat down on the fighter. Rosh's knowledge had only got them as far as the planet, their landing site and the valley itself were unknown to him. But the Force had got him this far and even now he could feel it like a gentle pressure directing him. He hoped he wasn't fooling himself.

"Not much to look at," he said as he popped the cockpit.

No response, Arnaia had been oddly quiet for most of the trip. Despite not being able to sense her he could feel her slipping away. He'd have to move it, they where running out of time.

"Arnaia," he waited until she glanced in his direction. Hoping she was taking this in he continued, "We need to get moving."

A nod and nothing more, her eyes were glazed as if she wasn't seeing him anymore.

Gently he helped her out of her seat and onto the ground. Rosh glanced around once more at their surroundings and then put all his hopes, and trust, in the Force.

* * *

Jaden surveyed the room below her. One guard was monitoring the security system, Zarek must be stretched thin.

In one quick motion she kicked the air duct grill loose and dropped behind him. Before he could respond she had him in a headlock, a small application of the Force and he was out like a light.

Jaden relieved him of his weapon, a small gun, and turned to the security system. Flicking her comm. back on she contacted Kyle.

"I'm in," she said as she tapped a few keys in front of her. "Don't forget to wipe your feet on the way in."

"Try to sound like you're enjoying this less," Kyle muttered, "I'm ready."

On one of the security feeds she watched the door slide open as Kyle appeared. This was beginning to feel almost too easy. Was this really Zarek's main base or just a brief stop?

"Alright, there's a small gathering of people on the far side of the complex. There is also seven guards walking the halls and four with stationary posts. I can't see Zarek or any of his saber wielding friends so-"

Before she could answer the system shut down. Visual feeds, the steady beeps of the system even the lights all flicked off and went silent.

"Kyle?" she asked.

No response, just static. They were being jammed.

It was a trap.

* * *

"Are you seeing this?" Rosh asked Arnaia quietly as he stared in awe at the Valley of the Jedi.

"Yes," she said in the same hushed tone.

Giant statues, faces of the Jedi lost all those years ago, emerged out of the rocky walls. Silent faces staring at the new intruders.

"Can you still feel them? Arnaia asked him.

"Kyle set them all free when he first came here," Rosh told her. But he knew he was edging around the question. The spirits may be gone but something still lingered, a presence, maybe nothing would ever truly wipe free the horror of what had happened here. "Come on," he said finally, "the meditation crystal should be at the other end, that's what will restore the Force." Rosh took her hand and gently pulled her forwards again.

Despite their time limit Arnaia moved slowly now, staring at the statues. Rosh had to wonder if she was seeing something in her current state that he wasn't. He had to fight the growing sense of urgency and resist pulling her along.

"Well you two are certainly taking your time," a mocking voice spoke up.

Standing ahead of them, between them and the crystal, was Tavion.

* * *

"Hey Kyle," Jaden nonchalantly greeted her former mentor as she was brought into the center room where Zarek sat seemingly at ease in a high backed chair in the dim and bleak room.

"Jaden, nice to see you again," Kyle returned in the same tone.

"Well getting captured, again, does have its perks," she grinned.

"If you are both done with your comedy routine," Zarek interrupted, "the false bravado doesn't fool anyone. You are now in the heart of my defenses, I have your weapons." At this he held out a hand to accept the two metal hilts from one of his Dark Jedi. "And your padawans will be running into a trap."

"You sent Tavion after them," Jaden said as everything came together. They had been outmaneuvered, he had planned all of this. Bad enough that she and Kyle where here but Rosh and Arnaia? "What do you want with them?"

"The boy is unimportant, his role in this is simply to turn if Tavion feels like giving him the offer or to die. But the girl, she is unique, a true find," Zarek explained to them.

"She's also dieing," Kyle glared at him.

"Perhaps but there are methods of stabilizing life forms for study," he waved dismissively. "Right now you should be more concerned with your own fates."

Jaden glanced at Kyle. He didn't meet her gaze. Instead his eyes flicked to different places in the room.

"I think it's clear that you are both unlikely to turn," Zarek continued, "perhaps with a lot of time… I seem to have a talent for turning the most reluctant individuals to my cause. But I think in this instance keeping you both alive is a larger risk then I'm willing to take."

"So are you filling us in for our own benefit or do you just like the sound of your own voice?" Kyle asked dryly.

Zarek smirked and turned to the three Dark Jedi gathered beside him. "Kill them both."

* * *

"Tavion!" Rosh tried to push Arnaia behind him but she wouldn't budge. He reached for his lightsaber with his free hand, holding it ready.

"Really Rosh, I don't see why you even bother," Tavion taunted as she moved closer. "You know you can't beat me and it looks like you're already too late to save you're friend."

"Stay back," Rosh warned her as he activated the blade.

"I'll make you a deal Rosh," Tavion had stopped now, "Zarek wants you're friend, I think she's more trouble then she's worth. Hand her over and you both get to live, resist me now and I'll make sure you join the other Jedi that died here.

"Not going to happen Tavion," Rosh said firmly.

"Shame," she sighed. And then she attacked.

* * *

Three red blades hissed into life ahead of them.

Kyle didn't wait for them to make the next move. He slammed his head backwards, connecting with the man behind him with a sickening crunch.

A second behind him Jaden dropped low and kicked the legs out from under her captor before sending a surge of the Force towards Kyle's cuffs.

They dropped to the ground before the three Dark Jedi were around him. Blocking his view of Jaden. He focused, Jaden could look after herself.

He'd been in worse situations. In the panic they had forgotten they still held two sabers, they were all he needed.

Kyle stretched out his hands and caught the two silver hilts, igniting the blades in time to block the incoming attack.

* * *

Rosh stepped forward and met the attack. The two blades hissing angrily as they locked.

Tavion tried to force his blade back, force him to step back closer to Arnaia.

Rosh deactivated the blade and rolled, neatly missing Tavion's lightsaber and coming back onto his feet behind her.

He pressed the attack, forcing her to pay attention to him, forcing her away.

A look of surprise seemed to flicker over her face.

Rosh had to push his advantage.

As he thought that, Tavion stepped back. The Force tightened around him and he felt himself being thrown through the air. Reacting quickly he flung out his free hand, feeling the Force, using it to slow his descent. He hit the ground, rolling in time to block Tavion's attack.

She bore down on him, forcing their locked sabers down towards his body.

And then she was thrown off him, currents of electricity rippling over her.

Rosh was on his feet in seconds.

Arnaia had stepped towards them, a hand raised and pointing at Tavion.

"Arnaia don't!" Rosh called to her, a feeling of dread rising. If he saved her from death would he lose her to this? "Get to the crystal!"

A shriek of rage warned him of the attack. He had just enough time to once again get himself between Tavion and Arnaia. But now Tavion knew Arnaia was still a threat, she wasn't toying with them any longer.

* * *

Jaden hit the ground before she could deal with her own cuffs, landing heavily on her shoulder. She kicked out as he drew his gun, the blow landing on his hand and forcing him to drop the weapon. She kicked it away before rolling to the side and back onto her feet.

Jaden's shoulder throbbed with pain but she pushed it aside. She had no time for it.

Neatly sidestepping the charge of her captor she followed up with a knee to his gut, stepping back to let him hit the floor.

Despite carrying weapons the surrounding guards paused before coming at her. Jaden used the time to quickly focus on her own cuffs, enjoying the moment of satisfaction as she heard them hit the ground and her arms were once again free. The guards began to back away.

Her satisfaction didn't last long. Striding towards her, lightsaber in hand, was Zarek.

* * *

Kyle's world had focused on the constantly moving attacks. Blocking, sidestepping, constantly moving to avoid the three opponents. Waiting.

There it was. In that moment he rolled under an attack, coming up to swipe his lightsaber through one of the Dark Jedi. Kyle didn't have to wait to see if the attack was successful.

Moving quickly to avoid the next sweeping attack from his remaining opponents he got to his feet, catching sight of Jaden and Zarek-

"Jaden!" he called out.

* * *

Tavion's furious wave of attacks kept Rosh on the defensive, every time he thought he'd broken away it was because Tavion had leapt after Arnaia, blocking her path to the crystal. Rosh would have to sprint to get their in time, to get between them and then it would start again. He was constantly moving backwards, constantly being headed towards a wall. A dead end.

"No outs this time Rosh," Tavion hissed at him.

He wouldn't accept that. He couldn't. But he was almost in the corner, and she knew it.

A victorious grin spread across her face.

Rosh risked it. He gathered the Force to him and he leapt. He felt himself fly over her head, out of reach of Tavion's blade.

He landed on his feet, turned to face her and was kicked to the ground. His saber hit the ground.

Tavion stalked towards him. She had done it. She was going to kill them both.

"Goodbye Rosh," she raised her lightsaber.

"Drop it," Arnaia's voice was clear and firm, Rosh's lightsaber clasped in her hands, activated and pointed at Tavion.

"Do you think you can kill me in time to save him?" Tavion taunted, her eyes locked on Rosh.

"I know I can," Arnaia answered.

Tavion's victorious expression began to fade as doubt settled in.

"You're broken girl, you won't have the speed," Tavion said.

"We can find out if you like," Arnaia replied.

Tavion spun to attack her.

Arnaia dodged the blow and lunged forward.

Tavion's gasp seemed to echo in the Valley as she dropped her lightsaber in shock.

Arnaia stepped back now, Rosh's lightsaber still stuck in Tavion's chest.

They watched in silence as Tavion drew in sharp breaths, a glare of utter hatred focused in their direction. Slowly the breathing slowed and the emotion faded from her face, and then she was dead.

"Are you okay?" Arnaia dropped to the ground next to Rosh.

"I was going to ask you the same," he said sitting up, "That was…" his voice trailed off as they looked at Tavion's body.

"Yeah," Arnaia agreed. There weren't any words, not yet, to describe what had just happened.

"I didn't even see you get to the crystal," Rosh said as he started to get to his feet.

"I didn't," Arnaia said.

* * *

Jaden heard her name being shouted. A moment later the familiar shape of her lightsaber hurtled towards her outstretched hand.

"It seems you've evened the playing field," Zarek said calmly.

"Maybe a little," Jaden said before attacking.

The blades locked with an angry hiss.

They held them for a moment, the lights illuminating their faces as they tried to force the other's defense away.

The clash of sabers rung out from Kyle's own battle.

A surge through the Force shoved her backwards, forcing her out of the deadlock. Zarek was at her instantly, allowing her little time to regain her stance and block the attack.

Jaden held the only for a moment before pushing forward again, stepping into dangerously close proximity to Zarek.

It had the right effect, the closer quarters surprised him, allowing her to keep on the offensive.

Suddenly he forced himself forwards, pushing her off balance again. Turning her own tactic against her.

Jaden felt a presence behind her. She switched off her saber and ducked to the side.

Zarek quickly spun to face her again, not noticing what she had.

Kyle's blade dug into his arm.

"It's over Zarek!" he said.

Zarek didn't even cry out in pain as the limb dropped to the ground. He called his saber to his remaining hand and turned to face them again.

"You will not destroy me here!" he yelled before charging.

Kyle blocked the attack and Jaden rushed in.

Zarek pulled back in time to block her, pulling back to strike out.

Jaden easily parried the blow as Kyle pushed back in again, his saber driving towards a killing strike.

Zarek pushed the strong blow aside. Again he pushed an attack.

Jaden stepped in, forcing his focus back on her. He couldn't last.

A moment later he made his mistake. Driving to strongly at Kyle.

Jaden lunged, easily driving the saber through him.

Zarek's expression turned to one of surprise before he tumbled to the ground.

He stared angrily at them from where he lay before his face twisted into laughter. The sound filled the now empty room.

He said nothing else, the sound trailing off as the last dregs of life left him.


End file.
